There is a well-known need for performing site-specific chemistry.
Site-specific chemistry is useful in a number of applications wherein a reaction product cannot be readily delivered to a targeted location. A nonlimiting example of such a reaction product is a gaseous-phase composition. Nitric oxide is a specific example. In order to introduce a gaseous-phase composition to a target location, a reaction that produces the gaseous-phase reaction product can be performed at the target location. Therefore, the art needs a composition or method that can deliver reactive components to the target location in proximity to each other so that the reactive components can come into contact and react to thereby form a reaction product.